Anna (2019)
Anna is a 2019 English-language French action thriller film written, produced and directed by Luc Besson. Storyline Plot Beneath Anna Poliatova's striking beauty lies a secret that will unleash her indelible strength and skill to become one of the world's most feared government assassins. Genres * Action * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 16 (Argentina) * MA15+ (Australia) * KT/EA (Belgium) * 16 (Brazil) * D''' (Bulgaria) * '''14A (Canada) * 14 (Chile) * 15 (Colombia) * 15 (Czech Republic) * 15 (Ecuador) * K-16 (Finland) * Tous publics avec avertissement (France) * 16 (Germany) * K-15 (Greece) * IIB (Hong Kong) * 18 (Hungary) * 16 (Iceland) * A''' (India) * '''17+ (Indonesia) * 16 (Ireland) * 15 (Ireland) (DVD rating) * 16 (Israel) * N-16 (Lithuania) * 16 (Luxembourg) * 18 (Malaysia) * 15 (Malta) * B15 (Mexico) * 16 (Netherlands) * R16 (New Zealand) * 18 (Nigeria) * 15 (Norway) * 14 (Peru) * R-16 (Philippines) * 15 (Poland) * M/16 (Portugal) * 18+ (Russia) * M18 (Singapore) * 18 (South Africa) * 15 (South Korea) * 16 (Spain) * 16 (Switzerland) * R-15 (Taiwan) * 18 (Thailand) * 15+ (Turkey) * 15 (UK) * R''' (USA) * '''C18 (Vietnam) Images Anna 2019 poster 1.jpg Anna 2019 poster 2.jpg Anna 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Anna 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Anna 2019 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Anna 2019 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Anna 2019 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Anna 2019 UK 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|UK 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Luc Besson Writing Credits * Luc Besson (screenplay) Cast * Sasha Luss - Anna * Helen Mirren - Olga * Luke Evans - Alex Tchenkov * Cillian Murphy - Lenny Miller * Lera Abova - Maude * Alexander Petrov - Piotr * Nikita Pavlenko - Vlad * Anna Krippa - Nika * Aleksey Maslodudov - Jimmy * Eric Godon - Vassiliev * Ivan Franek - Mossan * Jean-Baptiste Puech - Samy * Adrian Can - John * Alison Wheeler - Dorothée * Andrew Howard - Oleg Producers * Gnama Baddy-Dega (executive producer: Guadeloupe) (as Gnama Baddy Dega) * Artemio Benki (producer: Moscow) * Luc Besson (producer) * Romain Lancel (executive producer: Gaudeloupe) * Eric Mathis (executive producer: Milan) * Blanche Neumann (producer: Moscow) * Michele Petternella (executive producer: Milan) * Marc Shmuger (producer) * Bruno Vatin (line producer) * Andjelija Vlaisavljevic (executive producer: Belgrade) Details Country * France Language * English * Russian * French Release Dates * June 19, 2019 (Philippines) * June 19, 2019 (Taiwan) * June 20, 2019 (Israel) * June 20, 2019 (Italy) * June 20, 2019 (Singapore) * June 20, 2019 (Turkey) * June 21, 2019 (Canada) * June 21, 2019 (USA) * June 27, 2019 (Kuwait) * June 27, 2019 (Lebanon) * June 27, 2019 (Saudi Arabia) * June 28, 2019 (Indonesia) * June 28, 2019 (Lithuania) * July 5, 2019 (Estonia) * July 5, 2019 (UK) * July 5, 2019 (Ireland) * July 10, 2019 (France) * July 11, 2019 (Belarus) * July 11, 2019 (Russia) * July 18, 2019 (Germany) * July 18, 2019 (Greece) * July 18, 2019 (Hungary) * July 18, 2019 (Portugal) * July 18, 2019 (Ukraine) * July 19, 2019 (Bulgaria) * July 19, 2019 (Romania) * July 24, 2019 (Iceland) * July 25, 2019 (Malaysia) * August 11, 2019 (Brazil) * August 15, 2019 (Argentina) * August 22, 2019 (Peru) * August 28, 2019 (South Korea) * August 29, 2019 (Uruguay) * August 30, 2019 (Spain) * September 5, 2019 (Australia) * September 5, 2019 (Hong Kong) * September 12, 2019 (Colombia) * September 12, 2019 (Netherlands) * September 20, 2019 (Vietnam) * September 27, 2019 (Mexico) Trailer Release Date * April 10, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * September 24, 2019 (USA) (DVD) * September 24, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * September 24, 2019 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * November 4, 2019 (UK) (DVD) * November 4, 2019 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * November 4, 2019 (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Anna (2019) grossed $30.9 million worldwide on a $30 million budget. Critical response The film has a 6.6 rating on IMDb and a 36% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * EuropaCorp * TF1 Films Production (co-production) * OCS (participation) * TF1 (participation) * Canal+ (participation) * TMC (participation) Distributors * Ascot Elite Entertainment Group (2019) (Switzerland) (theatrical) * Central Partnership (2019) (Russia) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (Spain) (theatrical) * Golden Village Pictures (2019) (Singapore) (theatrical) * Lionsgate Films (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Lionsgate Films (2019) (Ireland) (theatrical) * Lionsgate Films (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Pathé (2019) (France) (theatrical) * Studio Canal (2019) (Australia) (theatrical) * Studio Canal (2019) (Germany) (theatrical) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (DVD) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (DVD) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Bigbang SFX (special effects) * Rodeo FX (visual effects) * Digital Factory (visual effects) * Mikros Image (visual effects) (as Mikros) Technical Specs Runtime * 119 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films